You were brave and stupid
by RozarieCriss
Summary: 'Bash' promo reaction oneshot. My inner writer couldn't help itself and had to write something for it. Warnings: Well spoilers for the upcoming episode (5x15) Also I didn't mention any violence in my oneshot but we all know it's gonna be hate crime so be aware of this theme.


**You were brave and stupid**

**Warnings: Spoilers for the upcoming 'Bash' episode. Also I didn't mention any violence in my oneshot but we all know it's gonna be hate crime so be aware of this theme.**

**This was not checked by my beta, I wrote in the span of hour (after I was watching the promo for like two hours straight) so please bear with my mistakes and typos. English is really not my first language. **

**Words count: 1 124**

* * *

„Okay we are here Honey. Where do you want to lay down on the couch or in the bed?" Blaine asked Kurt, reaching up to kiss his cheek. He had one of his arms wrapped tightly around his waist supporting his fiancé's tired and sore body.

"Bed" Kurt said softly leaning his cheek on Blaine's head wavering slightly. Blaine only tightened his grip on his slender waist. Kurt was still pretty dizzy from all the medication they gave him and also from his concussion.

"Alright, let's get you settle into bed and then you can go to sleep if you want okay?" Gently he steered his lover into direction of the curtain partition and helped him sit down. His heart clenched at Kurt's soft whimpers and hisses of pain. He saw one solitary tear leak out from his left eye and he softly wiped it out with the pad of his thumb. He got down on his knees in front of him and hugged him around waist again. "Don't cry sweetheart, everything is alright" He cupped his face in his palm kissing him on the nose softly.

"I'm sorry I don't want to." Kurt sniffed wiping his nose on his sleeve. "The pills are making me feel weird" He took a few shuddering breaths, wincing again when his broken ribs caused him pain again.

"Come on, let's change you in some pajamas and then you can take nap"

"No I don't want to go to sleep" He slurred slightly, while the younger man guided his arms out of the button up shirt. A few minutes later Kurt was changed into soft flannel pajamas (which formerly belonged to Blaine) resting against their mound of pillows. He was blinking slowly, the painkillers obviously taking his tool on him, looking like the most adorable kitten. Blaine tried to ignore the bruises and cuts. He knew that if he gave them any attention he would break down like he did last night when he saw his fiancé laying unconscious in hospital bed. And he couldn't do it yet. So for now he just reached his hand and brushed a few lose strands off of Kurt's forehead.

"I'll be right back okay. I love you" He pecked Kurt's lips a few times getting soft smile from Kurt in return. "There is it. The beautiful smile I love so much" Kurt gave him another tired one and with last kiss to his forehead and squeeze of his shoulder he stood up and went into the small kitchen.

He worked quickly and methodically. He heated up can of noodle soup, the kind without carrot's because he knew Kurt hated them. He chopped a bowl of fruit and scooped a portion of Greek yoghurt onto them. He knew Kurt should probably eat more solid food but he also knew his lover. He laid it all on tray together with two cups of peppermint tea and went back to the make-shift bedroom.

He found Kurt exactly like he left him. Reclining in the bed, blinking and looking at everything and anything in particular.

"Hey" He smiled at him softly watching Kurt turn his head to him sluggishly.

"I'm so tired" He whispered and rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"It's okay. You can go to sleep, but let's try to put something into your stomach okay? You'll feel better after it" The older man didn't even protest. He even let Blaine feed him spoons of the soup, his eyes drooping and his whole body slumping to side. Blaine brought another spoonful of the lukewarm soup to his lover's lips but they didn't open and not even his eyes.

"Honey?" He asked lowly. Kurt's only response was soft puff of breath. He couldn't help but chuckle softly at this. He sat the tray on the nightstand, trying to not make a sound. Quickly he kicked off o his shoes and stripped down till he was only in his undershirt and boxers. Kneeling down on the bed, he stroked his fiancé's cheek softly with the back of his hand. "Just don't wake up on me okay? I need to move you or you'll be in more pain than you already are. So don't wake up." He then carefully sneaked one of his arms under Kurt's shoulder blades, lifting him up slightly. With his other hand he quickly pushed a few of the pillows out of the way setting Kurt down carefully.

"Whassup?"

"Nothing Honey. Just go back to sleep okay?" He kissed him again, minding his split lip.

"Don't go okay? Stay with me" Kurt whined wrapping his arms around Blaine tightly, moaning in pain.

"Hey, Babe stop, you are hurting yourself" Gently he pried his arms away of him but he noticed the scared look Kurt gave him. "Honey I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm staying here with you."

"Don't go back to Sam and 'Cedes. Stay here with me" He whimpered turning on his side reaching for Blaine.

"Of course, of course Kurt. I'm not planning on going back there okay? I'm going to stay here with you." He turned on his side too, facing Kurt and intertwined their fingers together. "I'll be here all the time, I've got you" He closed the space between them kissing him with more pressure. It hurt to see Kurt that vulnerable and scared. He knew it was mainly because the painkillers smashed down Kurt's walls. His Kurt was always so strong and independent and seeing him like that, well it made Blaine's heart ache.

He more like felt than heard Kurt sob against his lips so he only pulled him closer and stroked his back.

"I'm so proud of you Baby. What you did was immensely brave"

"You don't think it was stupid?" Kurt hiccupped, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"Well that too" Blaine chuckled slightly giving Kurt warm smile. "But really I'm proud of you. Even though you gave me the biggest scare of my life"

"I'm sorry" Kurt answered with yawn. Blaine only shook his head and kissed him again.

"Just go to sleep Kurt. We will talk later okay?"

"Mmkay" Kurt sang in high sleepy voice. "Don't go"

"I will not. I love you Kurt"

"Love you too" Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest sighing contently. Blaine squeezed him tighter to his chest rubbing Kurt's back. When Rachel called him last night he thought he would never again have Kurt back in his arms. The hours waiting for Kurt to wake up were the longest in his life. He knew that everything was still far away from being okay but now when he had the warm, fit body of his fiancé pressed against his own he knew it would be. Eventually.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know how you like it.**


End file.
